Modern computers are capable of retrieval, storage, manipulation, display, and transmission of media files. Conventional computers include tablets, laptops, desktops, servers, kiosks, television sets, projectors, and handheld form factor devices including smartphones. Each of these computers typically includes one or more processors, storage devices, network interfaces, displays, human-computer interfaces, and operating systems that serve as an interface between application software and the hardware of the computer. Storage devices include computer-readable medium that contains software instructions executed by the processor of the computer.
Conventional media files include audio, video, graphic, document, and other files that store relevant media data. Exemplars of audio media include MP3, AAC, AIFF, WMA, and WAV file formats. Exemplars of video media include MP4, MOV, AVI, WMV, and FLV file formats. Exemplars of graphic media include JPG, PNG, IMG, GIF, TIF, and BMP file formats. Exemplars of documents include TXT, RTF, DOC, WPD, and PDF file formats. Exemplars of other files include HTML and XML files.
Recent trends in modern computers have focused on portable multi-function computing devices. FIG. 1A shows the design of Apple Inc.'s well-known iPod® and iPhone® products. These devices are portable handheld multi-function devices that include a central processing unit, a network interface, accelerometers, geolocalization, a display, and a touch screen interface. These devices are capable of retrieval, storage, manipulation, display, and transmission of media files. Apple's iPod® and iPhone® products implement a gesturing interface that allows users to interact with the iPod® and iPhone® using defined gestures entered on the touch screen interface by hand or stylus. These gestures include, for example, gestures to identify and select objects on the display, gestures to move the focal point of the display, gestures to move the display from one screen to another, and gestures to zoom in or zoom out of a given screen. FIG. 1B shows the design of Apple Inc.'s iPad® product. These devices are very similar to the iPod® and iPhone® products in composition and function, but include a larger display.
FIG. 1C shows TouchTunes Music Corporation's TouchTunes® jukebox device. These devices function as modern day jukeboxes and include a central processing unit, a network interface, a display, and a touch screen interface that is capable of retrieval, storage, manipulation, display, and transmission of media files.
FIG. 2A shows Apple Inc.'s iPad® tablet being held in the hands of a user. Apple's iPod®, iPhone®, and iPad® products utilize accelerometers for a variety of purposes. For example, the accelerometers are used to rotate the display from portrait mode to landscape mode or from landscape mode to portrait mode depending on how the user holds the device. Additionally, the accelerometers can be used to cause actions within applications running on the devices based on the users positioning of the device. FIG. 2B shows an iPad® running a driving software application. As the car approaches a right bend in the road, the user rotates the iPad® to the right to keep the car in the lane. Similarly, FIG. 2C shows a user rotating the iPad® to the left to keep the car in the lane when approaching a left bend in the road.